Forever and Always
by Estelpantiel
Summary: Ignis is pregnant and doesn't know how to tell Gladiolus the news, how will Gladiolus handle it if he finds out?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is my first fan fiction of these two, and there's not a lot of Gladiolus and Ignis fics around so I thought I would do one, reviews are also appreciated XD.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of Tetsuya Nomura sensei's characters, enjoy ^-^.**

_Chapter 1:_

In the dark night as the moon reached its peak, all of Lucis was sleeping soundly except one person, Ignis Stupeo Scientia was quite awake as he placed his hand onto his stomach feeling the small movements as a small smile reached his lips. Looking over to the right side of him lay his lover Gladiolus Amicitia of the noble household of Amicitia. Ignis glanced at Gladiolus's sleeping form as his smile dropped from his face as his hand once again went to the slight bump on his stomach, 'What am I to do?' Ignis thought as he closed his eyes rubbing the bump once again. What Gladiolus didn't know was that the magic that granted Noctis his powers had also had effect on males in Lucis which allowed them to be able to conceive a child, Ignis remembered how Gladiolus said he didn't really want to have a child which just put much stress on Ignis since he had no choice but to tell him, he was also feeling the first stages of pregnancy with didn't help his hormones at all.

"Ignis…" Gladiolus muttered slowly starting to wake, as Ignis was deep in his thought he suddenly jump not knowing Gladiolus was awake. Ignis did not respond since he didn't know what to say to Gladiolus. Gladiolus slightly awake pulled Ignis closer to his body as he wrapped a muscular tattooed arm over his lover's body inhaling that wonderful scent that was Ignis.

"I'm alright Gladiolus" Ignis finally said as he put his head onto Gladiolus's chest closing his eyes for a brief moment as Gladiolus whispered in his ear asking if he really was alright since Gladiolus was the only person that seemed to read Ignis like a book, he knew something was wrong with his lover. Getting no answer Gladiolus looked down to see Ignis had ended up fallen asleep in his arms, Gladiolus smiled as he kissed Ignis's lips feeling the softness of them, as he pulled back after a moment resting his cheek onto of Ignis's head. After a few minutes Gladiolus also fell back to sleep making a mental note to ask Ignis why he was up so late that night, and what was wrong.

The sun was shining in through the white silk drapes as Gladiolus started to open his eyes as he looked around seeing that Ignis was nowhere to be seen, but then Gladiolus heard the moaning coming from the bathroom so he decided to go check what that noise was. Opening the door he found Ignis sitting on the floor his head over the toilet as he yet again threw up.

"Ignis you alright?" Gladiolus said as he knelt next to Ignis and rubbed his back,

"Yeah..." Ignis said as he leaned back into Gladiolus's arms as Gladiolus held onto him.

"Come on let's get something to eat, alright?" Gladiolus stood Ignis up as Ignis nodded his head. Sitting Ignis on the bed Gladiolus got dressed and helped Ignis get his clothes on as they went for breakfast. As Gladiolus and Ignis made their way to the dining hall Noctis, Prompto, Cor and King Regis were already sitting at the table waiting for breakfast to be served.

"Its bout time you guys showed up!" Prompto said smiling with a cocky grin as Noctis told him to shut up. The King looked to see Gladiolus and Ignis taking as they took their seats, King Regis took note on how pale Ignis was looking.

"Ignis are you feeling well? You look quite pale" The King asked as Ignis looked up at him feeling his stomach start to get queasy again.

"I'm alright just a flu I assume" Ignis said lying as he knew that it was really morning sickness, Gladiolus suggested that he take Ignis to the hospital if it's that bad and almost immediately Ignis declined that offer.

"Ignis if you're that sick I'm going to take you in, I don't want you to be sick" Gladiolus said little more demanding tone in his voice.

"No! I'm fine…" Ignis burst out as Prompto and Noctis looked at him in shock as Ignis never usually yells. As Gladiolus was about to say something the food was brought out, as the group started to eat Ignis felt like he was getting worse as he looked at the eggs on his plate he couldn't handle the smell and got up and ran to the bathroom as he felt pairs of eyes looking at him as he left.

"What's wrong with Ignis? Is he really that bad?" Noctis asked as he glanced to Gladiolus who just shook his head.

"I don't know, there's something up I can tell, excuse me I'm going to go see him" Gladiolus said as he got up and went back to his and Ignis's bedroom to ask Ignis what was really going on.

Ignis sat on the bathroom floor as he held his throbbing head flushing the toilet and then leaned against the wall, 'What am I going to do? I need to tell Gladiolus but what if he hates me? What if -' the door opening shook Ignis from his thoughts as Gladiolus walked in and sat beside him?

"Ignis what's going on?" Gladiolus asked deciding to get right down case...

"Nothing, I'm fine I told you it's just a flu." Ignis said trying to cover up the lie, and unfortunately for him Gladiolus knew he was lying.

"Ignis you're not alright, don't lie to me, now tell me what's really going on or I'm seriously going to take you to the hospital." Gladiolus said as he noticed Ignis turn his head away from him. Getting no reply Gladiolus went closer to Ignis and turned his head back to face Gladiolus who looked at him in surprise as he saw the tears running down Ignis's cheeks, as he was about to touch Ignis's cheek and wipe away the tears Ignis spoke.

"Gladiolus leave me alone" Ignis said once again turning away from him.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong Ignis, I know you, your never like this and I want to know what's going on with you, please babe tell me what's wrong" Gladiolus said pulling Ignis closer to him putting his head on top of Ignis's.

"…Gladiolus, please I just need to be alone right now alright" Ignis said quietly as Gladiolus rubbed his back.

"Ignis I love you I'm not leaving you, no matter what you'll never get me to leave you" Gladiolus said as Ignis thought about his problem 'Would he really stay if I had this child?' He thought as they sat together for what seemed like ages until Ignis spoke.

"Gladiolus?" Ignis asked as he looked up to meet Gladiolus's calm gaze.

"Yes Ignis?" Gladiolus said as he kissed Ignis's cheek, Ignis closed his eyes and blushed, then he looked up.

"Would you really never leave me, no matter what?" Ignis said as he looked at Gladiolus with hopeful eyes.

"Ignis I love you, of course I would never leave you no matter what happens between us, I promise" Gladiolus smiled at Ignis as Ignis smiled back leaning closer into Gladiolus's arms.

"I love you too Gladiolus" Ignis said as Gladiolus leaned his head down to meet Ignis's soft lips as Gladiolus slid his tongue into Ignis's mouth as they played with each other's tongues they hear a knock on the door.

"Are you okay Ignis?" It was Noctis.

"I'm fine Noctis" Ignis said as he detached himself from Gladiolus's wonderful mouth

"Okay I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I'll see you guys later me and Prompto are going to go to the mall for a while." Noctis said.

"Alright be careful Noct, do you need me to come with you?" Gladiolus said still holding onto Ignis.

"No I'll be okay, Cor is coming anyway" Noctis said as Prompto called him and told him to hurry up as Noctis rolled his eyes.

"Okay, see you later Noct" Gladiolus said as Noctis nodded and walked out.

"Do you want to continue?" Ignis asked with a smirk as Gladiolus nodded and picked Ignis up off the floor and made their way to the bed. Gladiolus placed Ignis onto the bed and then shut and locked their bedroom door, Gladiolus looking back when Ignis asked him why he locked it.

"Just in case, I don't want us to get disturbed" Gladiolus said.

"Even though no one ever does" Ignis said as he smirked at Gladiolus who walked back towards the bed and laid over Ignis as he kissed him again as they played with each other's tongues. Gladiolus sat up not only to get some air from their passionate kiss, but to remove his clothes. Ignis looked at Gladiolus with hungry eyes as Gladiolus slid his vest off his shoulders showing his muscular chest and tattoos as well as the necklace that Ignis gave him on their third anniversary. Before Gladiolus removed his paints he went to Ignis and unbuttoned his shirt throwing it onto the floor as Gladiolus licked his lips seeing Ignis's perky pink nipples as he brushed a fingertip over the sensitive bud Ignis moaned telling Gladiolus to hurry up. Laughing Gladiolus unbuckled his pants and slid them off to show his strong calves and his bulge showing in his black boxers. He then slid off Ignis's pants as well seeing his own erection in his white boxers. Gladiolus slid off their boxers showing Ignis's erection that was already slightly hard with some drops of pre-cum already leaking.

"Somebody is a bit excited" Gladiolus teased as Ignis blushed and told him to shut up.

Gladiolus looked amused as Ignis couldn't keep his eyes off of Gladiolus's huge thick and long ten inch penis. After removing the rest of their clothes Gladiolus laid over Ignis naked as he kissed him again then sucking on his neck as Ignis moaned. Gladiolus then went to one of the perky pink nipples and placed it inside of his mouth gently sucking it as his other hand played with the other.

"Gladiolus, not there it's too sensitive" Ignis moaned as Gladiolus sucked harder on his nipple, enjoying Ignis's moans that Gladiolus caused. Gladiolus then repeated on the other nipple until they were both swollen and purple. Kissing down Ignis's stomach and sticking his tongue into Ignis's naval he then went to the long shaft and grabbed it gently pumping it making Ignis squirm with pleasure. Gladiolus reached to the side of the bed to grab a small bottle of cinnamon scented lube out of the drawer and then he spread Ignis's legs. Leaning down to Ignis's hole he squeezed some lube onto two fingers and slid them inside of Ignis's body slowly thrusting at first then going a little faster adding a finger every time the pace increased.

"You ready?" Gladiolus asked Ignis as he was thrusting his four fingers into Ignis's hole feeling the muscles around it clenched hard the faster Gladiolus went.

"Yeah, I'm ready" Ignis said looking at Gladiolus, Ignis looked up at him as Gladiolus removed his fingers and was putting lube onto his penis getting ready to penetrate Ignis's tight hole. Gladiolus slowly put his head into Ignis as Ignis grunted at Gladiolus's size despite them having sex many times before, it still hurt Ignis a little bit.

"You Alright?' Gladiolus asked as he looked into Ignis's eyes as he nodded. With one quick thrust Gladiolus put the whole ten inches into Ignis's small tight ring of muscles, letting Ignis adjust to his size Gladiolus waited until Ignis nodded and then started at a slow pace.

"Gladiolus, faster, do it faster" Ignis said as he started to feel the huge muscle inside of his body quicken the pace he pulled Gladiolus down to him and kissed him passionately playing with their tongues kissing hard as they could as if time would end. Ignis then screamed as Gladiolus hit that special spot inside of him.

"God, harder! Harder Gladiolus, in that spot again!" Ignis practically screamed feeling Gladiolus's member hit his prostate. Gladiolus pulled out making Ignis groan as Gladiolus flipped Ignis onto all fours and put his member back in thrusting inside of Ignis at full force as he grabbed Ignis's hips.

"Ignis, I'm going to cum!" Gladiolus warned as he thrust harder into Ignis feeling himself get bigger as he was about to release he laid Ignis on his back and thrust as he grabbed Ignis' neglected member and pumped it until Ignis came with Gladiolus's name on his lips as the hot, sticky white liquid shot onto their stomachs. Gladiolus feeling Ignis's hole tighten up he realised all of his seed into Ignis's body the hot fluid staining Ignis's insides. Gladiolus pulled out and laid down next to Ignis as they both panted. Gladiolus grabbed Ignis and pulled him close as they shared a simple kiss, Gladiolus then covered them up as Ignis laid his head onto Gladiolus's arm closing his eyes falling asleep, Gladiolus then decided that they could do with a nap. Just as Gladiolus was about to fall asleep with Ignis he noticed a slight bump on Ignis's stomach, 'He couldn't be, could he?' Gladiolus thought in shock as he slowly touched the bump on Ignis's stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and likes you guys keep me motivated and I'll try to take in any ideas, so without further a due here's the second chapter, enjoy! CX

The room was black as Ignis opened his eyes glancing at the alarm clock beside him seeing that it was 8:34pm and that he had slept the whole day. Sitting up he saw the light from the bathroom he stretched and walked towards the bathroom. When Ignis got closer he heard the sound of the water from the shower running and as he opened the door he saw Gladiolus standing in the shower as the water ran down his ripped muscles. Ignis knocked on the door to make his presence known as Gladiolus looked up at him,

"Have a good sleep?" Gladiolus asked as he poured vanilla shampoo onto his hand as he ran it through his hair.

"Yeah I did, mind if I join?" Ignis asked as Gladiolus rinsed out the shampoo then shook his head. As Ignis was taking off his soiled cum covered clothes from the activity earlier that morning Ignis noticed that the bump on his stomach was really starting to get noticeable and wondered if Gladiolus would say anything about it. What Ignis didn't know was that Gladiolus did see the bump and did wonder what it was and of course Gladiolus had to ask even though he had an idea of what it could be.

"Ignis?" Gladiolus asked as Ignis got into the shower and stood behind him.

"Yes Gladiolus?" Ignis replied.

"I have to ask, what's wrong with your stomach", Gladiolus looked back at Ignis as he spoke his eyes going to Ignis's slight belly bump. Ignis didn't know what to say, he knew he had to tell Gladiolus the truth but he just couldn't do it.

"Just gaining weight" Ignis said as calm as he could even though on the inside he was a nervous wreck. Gladiolus didn't reply knowing very well that Ignis was lying to him which also shocked Gladiolus since they both vowed when they started dating that they would always be honest to each other and never lie. Ignis noticing Gladiolus silence went to Gladiolus's back and hugged him leaning his head against Gladiolus strong muscled back as the water ran down the two men. The thing that Ignis asked shocked Gladiolus more.

"What do you mean Ignis, Do I hate you? Gladiolus said repeating the question that Ignis had said, Gladiolus completely turned around as he had spoken now facing Ignis who didn't know what to say back.

"Well do you?" Ignis asked.

"Why the fuck would you ask me that Ignis? You know that I love you no matter what and why would I hate you?" Gladiolus said back as he turned his back towards Ignis again.

"Gladiolus it's because you seem mad at me… okay?" Ignis said as he looked at the ground as the tears welled up into his eyes _I hate these hormones_ he thought since they made him over sensitive.

"I'm not mad at you Ignis why do you think I'm mad?" Gladiolus asked more calm as he heard the sadness in Ignis's voice.

"You're swearing at me for one and for two your yelling at me" Ignis said as the tears started to fall down his face.

"I'm not yelling and I'm not mad so just…Ignis?" Gladiolus said as he saw the tears running down Ignis's eyes.

"WHAT?!" Ignis yelled as Gladiolus looked at him.

"I was going to ask what's wrong but never mind" Gladiolus said getting ready to get out of the shower but leaving the water running for Ignis.

"See you don't even want to know what's wrong!" Ignis yelled a little softer as he shut his eyes.

"Ignis I do fucking care but you're not fucking telling me!" Gladiolus yelled back getting agitated at Ignis.

"If you don't then I don't want to be with you!" Ignis almost screamed.

"If that's how you fucking think then fine I don't love you anymore!" Gladiolus said as he grabbed his towel and left the bathroom slamming the door in the process. Ignis sank to his knees as he cried hard, the water running down his body as he heard the bedroom door slam closed.

Gladiolus made his way down the hallway as he though maybe a walk would help him cool off. As he was walking he saw Noctis and Prompto coming his way.

"What's up Gladio?" Prompto asked slurring his words as his arm was around Noctis's neck who held him up. Gladiolus took a breath and spoke.

"I had a fight with Ignis and now were not together" Gladiolus said as Noctis looked at him in shock.

"Gladiolus are you serious? You guys have been together for years and never had fought or never even argued at all." Noctis said.

"I know but Ignis is being moody and I can't handle it, he won't even tell me what's going on with him, so I'm going for a walk for a while now" Gladiolus said calmly now.

"Okay, but Gladiolus go back and talk to him later" Noctis stated.

"I'm sorry Noct I won't talk to him ever again after the shit that he said" Gladiolus said as he walked away leaving Noctis shocked as gladiolus never swears in front of him. Shaking of the shock Noctis lead Prompto to their room. What they didn't know was that Cor was walking by and heard what they said and decided to go see if Ignis was okay.

Ignis was sitting on the bed now dry since he had to force himself out of the bathroom, he was now rubbing his stomach since he felt the event had effected the baby inside of him. Cor was standing outside of the door as he heard Ignis singing to himself.

"_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone."_

Ignis sang as tears ran down his face knowing that Gladiolus was serious about them not being together anymore. Hearing the knocks on the door Ignis wiped away the tears as he replied with come in. Cor walked in and sat on the bed looking at Ignis. Knowing something was wrong Cor took Ignis into his arms and immediately Ignis started to cry as he held onto Cor.

"Ignis what's going on? I know you, you never are this upset about anything" Cor asked Ignis who cried in his chest.

"Gladiolus he-he doesn't l-l-love me anymore" Ignis said the best he could as he cried harder. Cor sat there rubbing Ignis back until he calmed down. It was at least ten minutes until Ignis calmed down and told Cor about everything that happened including that he was pregnant.

"Ignis you need to tell Gladiolus" Cor said holding Ignis's hands.

"Cor I can't he doesn't love me how do I know he will even care about my child too?" Ignis asked as he looked down.

"I can't tell you for sure because I honestly don't know but if you ever need help with the baby or you feel sick or anything please tell me, I'll help you, okay?" Cor said to Ignis as he noticed Ignis smile.

"Thank you Cor, this means a lot to me" Ignis said hugging Cor.

"Now try and sleep Ignis. No sleep is bad for the baby" Cor said tucking Ignis in as Ignis agreed and fell asleep. Cor got up after a few minutes and left the lamp on leaving the room to also go to sleep since it was getting late.

Gladiolus was in Down-town Lucis as he saw an ad for an apartment for rent, _I can't see Ignis anymore, and I need to stay away for while _Gladiolus thought as walked into the building. Seeing the tenant he asked if he could rent the apartment and after some paperwork Gladiolus got the apartment and decided to go back to grab some of his stuff since he won't be going home for a while.

When Gladiolus returned back at the castle it was midnight, as he walked into his now old room he saw Ignis sleeping on the bed, Gladiolus tried to be as quiet as he could and grab his bad, put some items into it and went to the side of Ignis's bed, before leaving Gladiolus wrote a note.

_Ignis,_

_I can't see you anymore so I got an apartment I got most of my stuff you can have the rest, I just don't want to see you right now, I can't handle it so I don't know when I will be back or if I'm even going to come back, it was nice knowing you. _

_ Gladiolus_

As Gladiolus placed the note on the side table beside Ignis he looked at the picture of himself and Ignis kissing each other on the beach in Cos de Sol last summer, trying not to look anymore he set the note down and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is a bonus side story of when Prompto got drunk and Noctis dragged him to their room when they saw Gladiolus leaving.**

"Prompto stop that" Noctis said as Prompto was kissing Noctis's neck as he was rubbing his erection against Noctis's rear. Feeling the erection against him Noctis blushed as he tried to ignore it and lead Prompto to the bed as he took off Prompto clothes since Prompto for sure couldn't do it himself with being so intoxicated.

"Noctis come and get this nice rod of meat" Prompto said as he smirked, Noctis putting on his pajamas turned around to see Prompto with his erection in his hand with a slight smirk on his face he as rubbing his erection up and down.

"Prompto… put it away" Noctis slowly said as he went to their bathroom to brush his teeth. As Noctis was in the middle of brushing his teeth he felt his pants slid down and Prompto's penis grazed against his hole.

"Noct? Please I want you and your sexy self" Prompto said as he grasped onto Noctis's shaft and rubbed up and down. Not knowing what he should do Noctis stood there as Prompto played with his penis and rubbed against Noctis harder and harder. Just as Noctis was about to tell Prompto to stop, Noctis's eyes shot open as Prompto slid his penis straight into Noctis's entrance, giving out a load moan Noctis bent down at the sink letting Prompto glide further in.

"Prompto" Noctis moaned as Prompto started to thrust into Noctis slow at first then eventually getting faster and faster.

"Let's go to the bed so I can fully fuck your body Noct"" Prompto said as he and Noctis went to the bed, Prompto immediately thrust hard back inside of Noctis who screamed in pleasure as his prostate was rubbed.

"Yes, Prompto hit me there again!" Noctis screamed as Prompto sped up faster and faster. Turning Noctis onto all fours Prompto rammed himself inside of Noctis fast and hard also rubbing Noctis's neglected balls and shaft which was hard and leaking white sticky pre-cum.

"Noctis!" Prompto yelled as he let all of his white seed absorb inside of Noctis's willing entrance. Not a minute later Noctis also came saying the sheets in his cum.

"That was amazing Prompto" Noctis said as he climbed onto of Prompto who was laying on his back on the bed.

"Noct, take me" Prompto said as he grabbed Noctis's shaft again making it re harden, Noctis nodding put Prompto's legs on the sides of him as Noctis rammed himself in Prompto knowing well that he didn't need any lube because Prompto didn't care about the pain. Noctis went faster and faster until once again they came together as they both moaned kissing each other hard as they swapped saliva, Prompto sucked all the milk out of Noctis's tip cleaning him up. The two covered under the blankets and as Noctis laid in Prompto's arms he fell fast asleep after the amazing intercourse.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update been pretty busy with exams and stuff but here you go :3.

-Nine months later-

Ignis sighed as he looked at the rain pouring against the window as he rubbed his now larger bump, _'I can't believe it's been eight months… _Ignis though as he remembered the pain of waking up to a not that Gladiolus left him that night, since then Ignis tried to find Gladiolus but he was nowhere to be found. At least when he told Noctis and Prompto they accepted it even though the shock even did King Regis. As Ignis was deep in thought a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Ignis I got your food and vitamins so take them, alright?" Cor said as he put the tray with food on the bed table as he went over to Ignis.

"Thank you Cor…" Ignis sadly replied as he glanced back at the rain pouring over the city.

"Are you okay Ignis? I can tell something is wrong" Cor said as he rested his hand against Ignis's stomach feeling the movements.

"I miss him Cor, I can't find him anywhere I need to tell him I'm sorry, I was so ignorant I should have told him, it's my fault he left me" Ignis said as he cried into Cor's chest.

"I'm going to go find him okay I promise you I will" Cor said as he rubbed Ignis's back letting him cry once again.

Gladiolus opened his eyes as he looked at the ceiling _'eight months already, maybe I should go back, but Ignis probably hates me for what I have done, doesn't he?' _Gladiolus thought as he sat up seeing the rain and lighting that danced across the sky. Getting up Gladiolus decided to go take a shower and watch television for the day since he had nothing else to do because of the rain.

Cor was walking down the streets of Lucis as he asked around if anyone had seen Gladiolus, just as Cor was about to give up an elderly man had said that Gladiolus had rented an apartment for a few months at his building, after thanking the man Cor went to the apartment to give the most harsh rant of Gladiolus's life.

Gladiolus was just finished getting dressed as he heard a knock on the door, before even seeing who it was he was on his back rubbing the red mark on his right cheek, looking up after his daze he saw Cor.

"What the hell Cor?!" Gladiolus shouted standing up to face Cor.

"How dare you leave Ignis when he needs you the most?! Do you not understand the pain you have put him and the baby through the past months you had left him?!" Just as Cor finished that last line Gladiolus's brain shut off _'Ignis is pregnant! He is really pregnant!?' _

"Wait, he's pregnant?" Gladiolus said as Cor and himself sat down on Gladiolus's couch. Cor explained all that happened during the eight months that Gladiolus left, how Ignis had went through endless crying every night holding onto a picture of Gladiolus, and how Ignis would always stare outside hoping that Gladiolus would come back home.

"Do you understand how bad he is feeling right now? He is going to have _your_ child in a month and right now he truly needs you, believe me he regrets not telling you in the first place, he knows that he should have told you but he didn't know how to." Cor explained to Gladiolus.

"Why didn't he just tell me though?" Gladiolus said trying to understand why Ignis would lie to him.

"Gladiolus, Ignis said he was afraid you would hate him or discriminate him and the child, he was mostly afraid of losing you." Cor looked at Gladiolus as he got up and went to leave.

"Gladiolus, think about this please, Ignis really needs you now, more than ever" With that Cor left leaving Gladiolus to his thoughts.

Back at the castle Ignis sat on his bed singing to his baby bump while looking at a picture of himself and Gladiolus only from a few months ago, _'You would have loved you daddy' _Ignis though as a tear slipped down his face, not noticing the door open and close Ignis kept his face down as all the tears fell freely. Ignis looked up as he heard the sound of familiar bots walking towards him.

"Gladiolus!" Ignis yelled as he dropped the picture and ran to Gladiolus hugs him hard as he could. Gladiolus returning the hug kissed the top of Ignis's head.

"I'm home, now its okay I'm home. Ignis I'm so sorry for everything I said that night I love you and ill love our child Cor helped me see that you mean the world to mean so will our child, I just hope you can forgive me" Gladiolus said as he looked into Ignis's eyes glancing at the bum formed on his stomach.

"Gladiolus, I always loved you and I do forgive you I wanted to apologize too for being so selfish since I should have told you, I'm just happy to have you home now" Gladiolus smiled as he brought Ignis's lips to his own feeling those familiar lips and taste on him he held onto Ignis for what seemed like eternity.

"Come lets lay down for a while you look tired" Ignis said as he brought Gladiolus to the bed as Gladiolus stripped off his et clothes he climbed in the bed beside Ignis holding onto the baby bump as well.

"I love you so much Ignis, I'm never going to leave you" Gladiolus said as they shared another kiss.

"I love you too" Ignis replied as he smiled, both of them falling asleep in each other's arms.

Cor who was standing at the door watching smiled as he shut the door walking away seeing that everything was for once alright.


End file.
